It can be difficult to see the keyboard of a computing device in low light conditions. That difficulty can be exacerbated by the light emitted by the computer display. In particular, the display illuminates the computer user's eyes and therefore limits the extent to which the user's eyes can dilate to collect ambient light.
Although a light can be provided on the display portion of the computing device down to illuminate the keyboard, such a light may only be effective when the display portion of the computing device is positioned at a particular angle relative to the keyboard. In particular, if the light is not adjustable, it cannot be placed in an orientation that accounts for the angle formed between the display portion and the keyboard. As a result, the emitted light may miss all or a portion of the keyboard, or worse, may shine in the user's eyes.